


What Heroes Do

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's plan really was brilliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Heroes Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Simplicity" and fanfic100 prompt "Life"

Harry's plan really was brilliant. Ron thought it was brilliant in its stupidity, but I knew that it was brilliant in its simplicity.

Harry gave up.

He let Voldemort take him in a fight and he allowed himself to be carried off to the Death Eater's headquarters. He let them beat and torture him, and when they gave him the option of joining the dark side or dying, he chose life.

He passed the tests, he committed the acts, he took the mark.

And as soon as they were assured of his loyalty, as soon as they turned their backs, Harry took out every Death Eater and Voldemort himself with one self-destructive spell.

He fulfilled his purpose in life and he finally defeated the Dark Lord.

But he suffered so much for it. That's why I'm writing this. So that the world can know the truth. Harry didn't go to the dark side. He didn't betray us all. He saved us all, the only way he knew how. He sacrificed himself. Isn't that what all heroes do?


End file.
